Let's stay together itsumo!
by Hinata Hyuuga xD
Summary: U. Sasuke esta de volta,Orochi esta morto[?],A aliança de konoha c suna esta mais forte que nunca... As coisas finalmente estao caminhando no caminho certo...Ou será que ñ?[Brigas e uma pitada de agua c açucar][CAp3ON Cap dedicadu a jessicahg.Fliz niver]
1. Introduçao XD

**Disclaimer: i.i Naruto não me pertece... #olhos assustadores# Mais eu vou matar o Kishimoto e ai sim... Naruto vai me pertencer...! MuauhAUHAuhaUAHuAHUAhuaHUAhuaHUa...**

**Povo: OO' loka...**

**Eu: Han?**

**Povo: Dentro**

**Eu: ¬¬'...É melhor eu ir direto a fic...**

_-Fala_

_"pensamentos"_

_#açoes#_

(comentarios bakas o.o)

* * *

**_Casais: HinaxGaa,SasuxSaku,NejixTenten, temaxshikaxino,temaxshika e outros casais. _**

**(leiam e descubrammm o.o)**

"**Introdução"**

* * *

Amanhecia o dia em Konoha. O sol batia fraco no solo, e uma névoa pairava sobre a vila, deixando um clima melancólico. Mais esse clima de melancólica não afetava na alegria das pessoas. Tsunade já avisara que iria ter uma grande festa em Konoha para comemorar a aliança de Konoha com Suna, à derrota do Orochimaru e a volta do Uchiha pra vila.

Sakura andava lentamente pelas ruas de Konoha. Seus cabelos rosados eram curtos e passavam do queixo. Usava um vestido que ia acima do joelho, onde ficava um corte que transparecia o short que usava por baixo. Seus braços estavam enfaixados, devido ao ferimento causado na luta com o Orochimaru...

- Testudaaa, Sakuraa-chan!- gritava uma loira que vinha correndo em sua direção. Havia deixado seus cabelos crescer novamente, os quais estavam presos deixando uma mecha dele caindo sobre seu rosto.

- Yo porquinha!- Sakura se virou sorrindo. Olhava pra garota a sua frente que ainda estava recuperando o fôlego pra falar.

- Ohayou! Eu soube que o Sasuke-kun voltou pra vila... – disse ela começando a andar lado a lado com Sakura.

- Foi... Voltou com a gente... – sorriu a Haruno - Depois de cinco anos... – disse ela murmurando pra si mesmo seguido de um suspiro (Nha o povo dessa fic ta tudim com 17, 18 anos).

- O que aconteceu nessa missão?- disse ela fingindo que não havia ouvido o que sua amiga havia murmurado.

Elas pararam em frente a um grande estabelecimento. O Yamanaka flower shop, era muito movimentado por ser uma das melhores lojas de flores de Konoha. Mais apesar disso, ainda era cedo e não havia ninguém na loja.

- Vamos entrar que eu conto como foi tudo... – disse a testuda (ops... Sakura!). As duas entraram na loja e se sentaram em um grande sofá vermelho (o.o tava pensando em coloca amarelo... OO).

**Flashback:**

O céu estava coberto de nuvens carregadas, as quais ameaçavam a chover a qualquer momento. O clima pesado também pairava entre cinco pessoas as quais se encaravam.

- Kukukuku... Olha quem esta aqui Sasuke-kun... O seu amiguinho Kyuubi... Kukukuku – zombava Orochimaru - Mas a gente não pode perder tempo aqui com eles... Vamos brincar outra hora... –disse Orochi se virando pra ir embora, quando Naruto avançou pra cima dele. Kabuto apareceu na frente dele impedindo-o que fizesse algo. Iniciando um combate entre eles.

Sakura, sem nem pensar duas vezes, partiu pra cima dele (do tio orochi) afim de atacá-lo, mais um ninja apareceu na sua frente. Iniciando mais uma luta...

- Sasuke-kun... Eu vou acabar com seus amiguinhos... Kukuku... Vai à frente, já que você já sabe o caminh-

- Não me de ordems! - retrucou-o friamente. Virou e foi em direção ao contraria da que ele deveria seguir.

- O que você vai fazer? Kukuku... Se pensa que pode ir embora assim, você esta totalmente enganado... Você está ligado a mim, não importa que faça nem a onde vá... Kukukukukuku... – Sasuke não terminou de ouvir o que ele dissera, pois já havia seguido outro caminho. Resolvera e ao encontro de sua vingança, achava que havia esperado tempo demais.

**oOo**

**oOo**

**- **Arf! Arf! - ouvia se os suspiro de Sakura, que estava curando alguns ferimentos, deixado pelo shinobi, o qual estava caído desfalecido ao seu lado.

- RASENGAN! - disse Naruto que avançou correndo pra cima de Kabuto. Sua perna tinha um enorme ferimento e sangrava sem parar. Atacou o Yakushi com o Rasengan fazendo com que ele fosse jogado contra uma arvore, desacordado.

Naruto caiu no chão. Seu chakra parecia esta chegando ao final. Ainda ouviu a voz de Sakura chamando-o, e os passos apressados dela indo à direção a ele, antes de desmaiar.

- Naruto-kun...NARUTO-KUN – choramingava ela. Começou a emanar uma luz verde em suas mãos e aplicando na perna dele, que parecia não querer parar de sangrar.

-Kukukuku... Parece que o garoto Kyuubi não esta mais em condições de lutar... Kukukuku - Sakura não deu ouvido ao Sannin, continuando a curar Naruto. Orochimaru apareceu na frente de Sakura, assustando-a, mas mesmo assim continuou do lado de Naruto. Foi então que deu um chute na barriga dela fazendo cair um pouco longe do lugar onde estava.

Aproximou-se do local onde ela havia caído e chutou mais uma vez, fazendo-a cuspir sangue.

- Kuchiyose no jutsu!- dizendo isso uma cobra saiu da garganta de Orochimaru, trazendo pra ele uma espada: a Kusanagi. Sakura se sentou com um certo esforço, tinha um de seus olhos fechados. Reconheceu a espada, ela era famosa por ser tão poderosa que pode ser capaz de cortar um diamante.

Ela automaticamente fechou seus olhos ao ver que ele se dirigia a ate com a intenção de atingi-la. Barulhos de metais tintilhando foi o que ouviu pra abrir os olhos. Assustou-se ao ver quem era...

- Voltou pra ajudar seus amiguinhos foi? - ouviu a voz arrastada de cobra de Orochimaru.

-... – "segurava" a espada de Orochi com a sua, com certo esforço.

- Sasuke-kun... – sussurrou a Haruno. Ele virou sua cabeça de lado (daquele jeito sexy que ele faz questão de fazer quando vai chamar ela de irritante), olhando pra a garota.

- Sakura continue a curar o Naruto se não ele vai dar trabalho pra gente leva-lo de volta pra vila... – a garota o olhou, confusa. Precisou processar por alguns segundos o que o Uchiha acabara de falar, pra se ver correndo em direção a o uzumaki. _"A gente? Será que ele vai voltar?"_ Pensava enquanto começava novamente a emanar o chakra verde.

**oOo**

Após ver que Sakura voltava a curar Naruto, em fração de segundos, começou a concentrar a corrente de chakra em sua espada. Logo depois avançado pra cima de seu "mestre".

Atacou Orochimaru jogando a espada dele pra longe, indo pra cima dele com tudo.

- Senei Jashu no jutsu! - viu o lendário murmurar, fazendo um in com suas mãos. Logo depois os braços dele se transformaram em cobra e começou a atacar seu aluno, fazendo que ele desviasse com certa dificuldade. Sasuke cortava alguns dos braços dele, mais nascia outro no lugar (eu não sei se isso realmente acontece... mais tudo bem... faz parte XD!).

Em uma dessas tentativas de acertá-lo, Orochimaru, agarrou Sasuke pelo pescoço e o jogou contra uma árvore, fazendo a espada dele voar a metros de distancia, impedindo dele fazer qualquer tentativa para pega-la.

Viu Orochimaru se aproximar e seus braços lentamente foram voltando ao normal, dando espaço pra ele completar outro in.

- Kanashibari no jutsu!- Sasuke viu Orochimaru se aproximar dele. Tentou se mexer, mais seu corpo parecia começar a ficar mais pesado, impedindo que ele se movimentasse._ "Droga, é aquele jutsu de paralisia..."_ pensou o Uchiha que parecia levemente irritado. Viu novamente Orochimaru fazendo um in e pensou ter visto a espada dele levitando ate seu dono.

- Vai voltar comigo, ou prefere morrer junto com eles? –disse Orochi indicando Sakura que ainda estava do lado de naruto.

-...

- Bem já que é assim... – era como se tudo passasse em câmera lenta. Viu Orochi levantar o braço que segurava a espada e descer contra ele. Fechou os olhos. Foi quando sentiu um liquido quente tocar seu rosto, que pareceu que o jutsu pouco a pouco iria se desfazer. Lentamente abriu seus olhos.

A primeira coisa que avistou foi uma nuca com cabelos rosados, e a cabeça do Orochi logo atrás, com um sorriso sarcástico nos lábios finos... Pêra ae! Cabelos rosados? Olhou novamente e confirmou sua suspeita. Ela havia entrado na frente dele... Mais por quê? Por que ela se arriscou para salvá-lo? Será que ela esqueceu que ele havia traído Konoha, indo pros braços de Orochi (não entendam malz ¬¬)?

Não entendeu o porque, mas sentiu seu sangue ferver. Com muito esforço, devido ao jutsu de paralisia que ainda estava com um pouco do efeito, se levantou se apoiando na arvore na qual estava encostado.

- Sasuke-kun... - sussurrou ela antes de cair no chão. Seus olhos, lentamente foram ficando cada vez mais pesado e antes de fechá-los por completo viu Naruto se levantando com um chakra vermelho envolta de si. Parecia que tinha visto toda a cena. Ele e Sasuke avançaram pra cima do lendário, um usando o Rasegan enquanto o outro usava o Chidori. Depois seus olhos se fecharam e não viu mais nada.

**Fim do Flashback**

**-** Me disseram que depois que eles chegaram no hospital, me carregando, eles desmaiaram... – finalizou Sakura.

- Puxa...Mais como vocês encontraram eles? - Ino ainda parecia muito surpresa pelos acontecimentos ditados pela amiga.

- Nós tínhamos acabado de realizar uma missão e recebemos noticias de que o Orochimaru estava se dirigindo a um esconderijo lá perto - disse Sakura começando a se levantar – Bem eu tenho que ir... Tenho que entregar o relatório de toda a missão... já que o Naruto ainda não saiu do hospital... – com isso ela se dirigiu ate a saída do estabelecimento seguida por sua amiga.

- Ta certo... Então a gente se vê... Ja ne, testuda!- se despediu ino acenando pra a haruno.

- Ja ne porquinha - viu a amiga sorrindo e piscando o olho pra ela. Retribuiu o sorriso e acenou um tchau antes de começar a correr em direção ao escritório da Hokage. Seu coração acelerou. Os acontecimentos que estavam se realizando pareciam um sonho, que não tinha intenção nenhuma de acordar. Ela ainda não estava entendendo o que estava acontecendo.

Deu um sorriso ao parar em frente a um enorme escritório. _"O que será que vai acontecer daqui pra frente?"_ Não sabia a resposta para essa pergunta... A única coisa que sabia era que teria que andar pra frente independentemente do que acontecer...

Com esses pensamentos adentrou no local...

**OWARIII!**

* * *

**oOo**

**N/A.: Nhaaa eu vou explicar... n.n' eu reescrevi pq essa introdução tava um lixo parecia mais um roteiro do que uma introdução... bem ate o quinto cap eu vou postar rápido... e os outros vão sair mais rápido ainda pq vou tah bem mais adiantada... Entenderam? Bem mais eu naum vou mudar o que tinha antes... eu soh vou ajeitar o meu modo de escrever,detalhando mais as coisas e bla bla bla... **

**Gomen ne alguma coisa... me deixem reviews: me xingando,elogiando,ameças,processos... qualquer coisa.. XD! Mais mande onegaiii #olhos de cachorrinhos abandonados#!**

**Quero agradecer a minha beta-reader Yamanaka ino s2! Doomo arigatouuu! XD!**

**Kissus Ja ne**

**Hina Hyuuga xD**


	2. Visitantes Areia?

**Disclaimer:Tenhu que matar um certo homen...**

**Povo:o que?que que vc tah falando?**

**Wa:do Kishimoto...**

**Povo:OO'**

**Wa:aaa a fic...**

_"pensamentos"_

-Fala

_#açoes#_

(comentarios bakas u.u)

_**Casais: SasuxSaku,Inox,Shikaxtema, Nejixtenten e tcham tcham um casal novo ?x!**_

**Recomendações: essa fic irá ter o vocabulário meio chulo e pode ser que tenha cena mais quente... **

**(leiam e descubrammm o.o)**

**(N/A: nao vai ser mais ino kiba...mudei de ideia...xDD!la em baixo eu explico...)**

* * *

**Flashback:**

_Deu um sorriso ao parar em frente a um enorme escritório. "O que será que vai acontecer daqui pra frente?" Não sabia a resposta para essa pergunta... A única coisa que sabia era que teria que andar pra frente independentemente do que acontecer..._

_Com esses pensamentos adentrou no local..._

**Fim do Flashback**

**oOo**

Deu um suspiro cansado.

Novamente fitou os papeis que estavam em cima de sua escrivaninha, Eram muitos. Mais se não começasse a organizar os relatórios, shizune iria ficar no pé dela e uma hora teria que fazer. Pegou um papel e o fitou sem nenhuma emoção. Tentou ler, mais parecia que as palavras lhe fugiam-lhe a mente e não conseguia se concentrar...

Parecia que lhe faltava algo.

Olhou ao redor da sala, notou que a porta estava entreaberta. Foi ate ela e então fechou. Seus olhos pairaram sobre um armário, onde estavam cheios de caixas, pergaminhos... Foi ate ele pegou uma garrafa e novamente se sentou em sua cadeira.

Sorriu maliciosamente. Abriu a garrafa e despejou o liquido em um copo (aquele copo japonês,que eh redondo mais eh bem pequeno... Oo'). Visivelmente se lia no rotulo empoeirado, _karakuchizake_(N/A.: sake seco). Levou o copo ate seus lábios, saboreando lentamente o sabor daquela bebida.

"_Um sakê de vez em quando nun faz mal a ninguém..." _pensou ela dando um suspiro. Descansou o copo sobre a mesa, ainda sem solta-lo.

**Toc Toc. **(issu eh gente batendo na porta tah? U.u)

Tomou um susto e com um ato repentino, bebeu rapidamente o resto do liquido e rapidamente enfiou tanto a garrafa quanto o copo, dentro de uma gaveta da escrivaninha. Logo em seguida colocou o braço em cima da mesa, apoiando-se na mesma.

-Pode entrar... –murmurou um pouco irritada, sem demonstrar isso em sua voz. Lentamente a porta se abriu, dando espaço pra uma garota de cabelos róseos adentrarem na sala. – ahh... Sim o relatório!- suspirou cansada. Sim... Mais um relatório pra sua coleção!

-eu vim entregar o relatório da missão... – disse ela, interrompendo sua fala, e respirando como se algum cheiro diferente chamasse sua atenção. –Tsunade-sama... Andou bebendo de novu?

-Errr... Eu... err.. Não! Tem uma coisa muito seria que eu quero tratar com vc...

- espero que isso não seja uma desculpa pra mudar de assunto... –disse ela murmurando pra si mesmo. Apesar de seu tom baixo, pensou que pudesse ter visto uma veia surgir na testa de sua sensei.

- eh sobre o uchiha. – disse ela com um tom seco.

-Entendo... –murmurou a haruno, sentando a sua frente. Parecia saber, pelo seu rosto, do que se tratava o assunto. Assentiu com a cabeça, como se dissesse que ela podia continuar.

* * *

-Aquele baka! Ele sempre se atrasa... Quem ele pensa que eh? – reclamava uma garota de orbes verdes. Tinha um semblante irritado em sua face.

Estava sentada em um banco que tinha na saída da vila, enquanto fitava o chão. Ao seu lado um garoto de cabelos ruivos, estava em pé. Não tinha nenhum semblante em seu rosto. Seus orbes verdes fitavam sem nenhuma emoção o caminho a sua frente.

-Demorei muito? – disse um garoto aparecendo do lado dos dois. Parecia um pouco ofegante, seus cabelos estavam bagunçados, dando certo ar sexy ao garoto (ele naum tah com aquele capuz cobrindo sua cabeça).

- Não!Nem um pouco... - resmungou a loira irônica.

- Achei que tinha demorado... – murmurou inocente.

**CROCK**

-ITAIIII! – choramingava kankurou pelo o cascudo que acabara de levar. – pq vc fez isso?

-Deixa de ser burro! Eu soh estava sendo irônica! – ela ainda levantou a mão, ameaçando a bater nele novamente, mais uma voz fria adentrou em seus ouvidos, fazendo-os parar.

-Parem com isso...! Vamos, logo! –. disse ele andando na frente Os dois se entreolharam e o seguiram em silencio, cada um perdido em seus próprios pensamentos.

* * *

Sentiu o seu rosto esquentando e um resta de luz sobre seus olhos. Lentamente, com um grande esforço, abriu-os. A luz ainda pairava sobre eles e então como se fosse um ato automático fechou e abriu novamente. No começo não conseguiu ver nada, mais depois sua visão lentamente foi se acostumando com a claridade.

A primeira coisa que viu foi o teto branco._ "Onde... onde eu estou?"_ começou a se perguntar enquanto se sentava se acomodando na cama. Foi ai que as lembranças começaram a voltar lhe a sua mente. Seus olhos negros pairaram sobre uma cadeira que estava ao lado em sua cama. Notou uns fios róseos.

Reconheceu a cabeleira de sua amiga. Ela estava com a cabeça "deitada" sobre o surdo-mudo. Olhou-a de baixo pra cima reparando em todas as curvas que ela havia "ganhado" com o tempo. Reparou o quanto ela havia ficado bonita. Tb não deixou de notar os ferimentos que havia ganhado em seus braços. Franziu o cenho ao lembrar que foi na tentativa de protegê-lo.

**oOo**

-NÃO!- gritou a shinobi de cabelos róseos, dando um "Pulo" da cadeira e derrubando o vaso que estava sobre a mesa do surdo-mudo (N/A.:ela tava deitada na ponta,sabe?). Foi quando viu que tinha sido tudo um sonho. –droga... Quebrei o vaso... – se levantou e foi ate o vaso, recolhendo os cacos.

- vc... Continua escandalosa... – um tom frio adentrou em seus ouvidos como um sussurro. A garota sentiu um arrepio ao ouvir a voz do garoto. Droga, então o acordou com o grito... Tudo isso por causa de um pesadelo idiota...

-Gomen nasai, por ter te acordado, sasuke... – ainda insegura, levantou lentamente sua cabeça e seus olhos se encontraram. Tava um pouco vermelha pelo constrangimento... Era soh por causa disso mesmo? Seu coração acelerou.

- não vc não me acordou. – disse ele sem nenhuma expressão em seu rosto.

- Droga, eu acabei cochilando... – murmurou ela pra si, mesmo assim isso não impediu de que ele ouvisse. Então ela passou a noite ali? Cuidando dele? Droga por que estava se preocupando com isso?

- os seus braços... – murmurou ele em forma de indagação.

-O que? – precisou de alguns segundos para processar o que ele estava querendo dizer. Foi quando olhou para os seus próprios braços, percebendo que ele estava perguntando sobres os ferimentos...

Mais desde quando ele se importa? Não era isso... Devia ser apenas por perguntar... Mais desde quando ele faz pergunta soh por perguntar?

-Não foi nada... – disse ela indo a direção ate o lixeiro, jogando os cacos do vaso lá. Virou-se dando um sorriso bobo.

- E... o naruto? – falou ele tão baixinho que se tivesse mais um pouco distante não daria pra ouvir.

-Ele esta bem... Recebe alta amanha... Não tinha nenhum ferimento grave, o da perna dele jah tinha sido estancado...

- ... – desviou seu olhar para a janela. A haruno ficou observando-o por uns momentos antes de começar a fitar o chão. – pq... pq vc me protegeu? – ela arregalou os olhos.

A pegara de supresa... Ele ainda era seu companheiro de time,num era? Mais não era soh por isso... na verdade não sabia o que realmente sentia por ele...

-Eu... Não sei... – respondeu ela quase num sussurro. Levantou a cabeça o fitando, notou que ele ainda fitava a janela. – vc... vai ficar,ne sasuke-k... ?– sua voz sumiu junto com o sufixo.

Ainda não tinha pensado nisso... o que iria fazer? Não podia cometer o mesmo erro, duas vezes... Mais tb não poderia esquecer a vingança facilmente...

- Eu irei ver o naruto-kun, qualquer coisa eh soh chamar... – disse ela que jah não esperava resposta do garoto. Sem nenhuma resposta novamente, foi ate a porta, abrindo-a. Ainda olhou pro moreno que continuava a fitar a janela, sem nenhuma emoção no olhar. Saiu fechando a porta logo em seguida.

"_Ela realmente mudou... não eh mais aquela garotinha mimada de antes... será que ela ainda sente algo por mim? Droga... o que eu tou pensando... acho que ainda estou sobre efeito de medicamentos...". _

**oOo**

Ela se encostou à porta. Droga! Deveria tah ficando loca quando perguntou aquilo... Não deveria ter perguntado se ele iria continuar com eles... _"Acho que novamente dexei ele irritado..." _seus lábios finos levemente se contraíram para um sorriso _"gomen nasai... eu ainda te amo..."._

* * *

Seus olhos castanhos estavam fixos em algum ponto no céu. Seu rabo de cavalo caia sobre a grama, na qual estava deitado.

-Shikamaru?SHIKAMARU! – uma voz feminina adentrara em seu ouvido. O que fez com que ele desse um pulo, ficando sentado agora. Droga! Precisava gritar assim em seu ouvido? Eh bom que seja uma coisa muito importante...

Quando levantou sua cabeça, descobriu de quem era o grito que o fizera acorda de seus pensamentos... (e quase perder os tipanos.)

-Ino? Que foi? – Droga! Pq toda vez que olhava dentro desses profundos olhos azuis, se sentia inseguro e não tinha a mínima idéia do que fazer? Sem contar que alguma coisa começava a mexer dentro de sua barriga, como se fosse uma borboleta que estivesse presa em um lugar pequeno e lutava para sair...

- Droga, shikamaru! Eu estou aqui a um tempão lhe chamando... – disse ela começando a ficar emburrada. Essa cara de lerdo que ele fazia o dava um ar bem sexy... – Foi a tsunade que me mandou o chamar...

-Merda! Não tenhu mais um minuto de sossego...

- ela disse que era pra vc ir ao escritório dela que ela tem algo importante pra lhe falar... – falou ino,interrompendo o comentário desnecessário do nara.

-Tudo bem... – disse ele dando um suspiro e logo em seguida indo em direção ao escritório da hokage.

Ela ainda ficou observando por alguns momentos antes de ele sumir de sua vista. "_Droga! Porque toda vez que estou com ele não consigu falar nada a não ser brigar com ele?". _

* * *

Andava lentamente pelo hospital de konoha. Observava cada detalhe por onde passava. Não que não conhecesse aquele lugar... O que não era verdade, jah estivera varias vezes ali. Mais estava ansiosa e tentava de qualquer maneira demonstrar o contrario. Suas mãos que carregava um objeto começavam a suar.

"_naruto-kun... eu preciso falar pra vc..."_ não completou seus pensamentos pois ouviu uma voz a chamando. Virou-se sorrindo timidamente.

- Hinata-chan!- chamou uma garota de cabelos róseos. Estava com uma bata branca por cima de sua roupa. – veio visitar o naruto-kun?

Ela acenou um sim com a cabeça. Sakura riu em seus pensamentos. Hinata continuava a mesma... Pelo menos na secção timidez.

-posso ir junto? – hinata ouviu sakura falar, vindo seguida de um sorriso confortável.

-Claro sakura-chan!- quando terminou de falar, viu a garota de cabelos róseos parando em frente a uma porta e indicando como sendo o quarto de naruto. A haruno abriu a porta e logo as duas entraram.

O loiro logo abriu um sorriso aconchegante ao ver as duas entrando. Hinata não deixou de sorrir, ao o ver sorrindo. Sakura se adiantou indo ate o mesmo, para fazer um analise.

- Sakura-chann!Hinata-chan! – falava animado.

- c-como vc esta?- perguntou hinata olhando algum ponto interessante no chão (Hina me diz qual eh?tb quero olhar).

-Estou bem... Não precisa se preocupar!- disse ele colocando a mão atrás da cabeça. Sakura colocou as mãos dela sobre a perna dele, fazendo com que a manga da bata descobrisse o seu braço, o que naruto não deixou de notar. – sakura-chan... vc esta bem? – perguntou ele ficando com um semblante serio.

-Isso... não foi nada... –disse ela sorrindo.

-Ahh! Quase ia esquecendo!- disse hinata notando que pensou alto e corando no mesmo momento. – p-pra vc... – gaguejou ela,esticando seus braço, com a cabeça ainda abaixada. Segurava em sua mão um pote, e indicava pra ele pegar.

Naruto sorriu novamente.

-Arigatouuu,hinata-chan! Como adivinhou que eu estava com fome?- disse ele pegando o ramen da mão da garota.

A hyuuga corou violentamente, mais não deixou de sorrir, satisfeita consigo mesmo. Ate que pegar algumas "informaçõesinha" de vez ou outra, não fazia mal a ninguém...

* * *

Viu a loira a sua frente indicar a cadeira, para que ele sentasse. Acenou um sim com a cabeça, obedecendo logo em seguida.

-Shikamaru, vc deve estar sabendo que o kazekage vai chegar daqui a uns dias nun eh?- ele novamente balançou a cabeça e ela continuou. – mais como eu estou cheia de coisa pra eu fazer, não deu tempo pra que eu arrumasse um lugar pra ele e seus irmãos ficarem...

-isso quer dizer que vc quer que eu faça isso? – perguntou ele revirando os olhos.

- Não eh bem assim... O que eu queria pedir pra vc, eh que vc os hospedassem em sua casa... Tem algum problema?- ele notou que um sorriso irônico ia ganhando espaço no rosto da loira.

-Não nem um... soh isso? – disse ele com um tom meio receoso.

-Hai. Pode ir... – disse ela com um sorriso aliviado no rosto. Menos uma coisa pra fazer...

Com isso, saiu da sala fazendo uma reverencia pra hokage, antes. Enquanto andava pelo corredor, a voz da hokage ainda soava em seus ouvidos...

Isso significa que ela também irá se hospedar lá? Logo aquela garota problemática?Suspirou. _"que saco!" _se bem... _"Isso realmente vai ser problemático..."_ Sorriu.

**oOo**

**Owariiii!**

* * *

**Nhaaaa bem... Gomen pela demora pra att... i.i soh tive três reviews... XD mais mesmu assim arigatou LoL!Ahhh sim... Eu compreii um chaverin taum kawaiii do gaara-kun #olhos brilhando#! Sobre o inoxkiba eu naum vou fazer mais porque eu jah tenhu um destino pra ino... Muusahsauhasuhasuhsa... **

_Yamanaka ino: Nhaaa o naruto naum vai ser um excluído... eu jah sei o que fazer com ele !_

_Musa-san: Vidente... nhaaa gomen por ter que reescrever a fic...!_

_Sakura soryu: Ah que bom que gostou... Nhaaaa naum vou falar nada quanto aos casais... XDD!_

**Bem... eh isso... continuemm mandando reviewss XDDD! Arigatou a vccss...**

**Kissus Ja ne!**

**Hina Hyuuga XD!**


	3. Sasuke vc vai ficar?

**Disclaimer: u.u naruto nao me pertencem..nao tou afim de discutir...u.ú!**

**Povo:pode ir direto a fic?**

**Wa: ... well,ok!**

**Povo:bom mesmu!**

**Wa:#levanta uma plaquinha#**

_"pensamentos"_

-Fala

#açoes#

(comentarios toscos o.o)

* * *

_**Casais: SasuxSaku,Inox? Shikaxtemari NejixTenten e ?x?**_

**(leiam e descubram o.o- e as vezes me ignore)**

* * *

**Flashback:**

_Com isso, saiu da sala fazendo uma reverencia pra hokage, antes. Enquanto andava pelo corredor, a voz da hokage ainda soava em seus ouvidos..._

_Isso significa que ela também irá se hospedar lá? Logo aquela garota problemática?Suspirou. "que saco!" se bem... "Isso realmente vai ser problemático..." Sorriu._

**Fim do Flashback**

**oOo**

Mais uma vez foi acordado com uma resta de luz tocando o seu rosto. O moreno de cabelos escuros se sentara na cama, e logo desviou seus olhos em direção a janela. O céu estava coberto por nuvens carregadas. Observava os pingos de chuva que começava a cair.

Seus pensamentos se voltaram a uma garota.

"_Muito estranho o jeito dela...também não era pra menos..." _Balançou sua cabeça,como se quisesse afastar algum inseto zanzando em seus ouvidos. Apesar de que não era muito diferente... "_ela pode ter ficado ate menos inútil,mais ela continua a mesma garota irritante de sempre..."_ Seus pensamentos se esvaíram ao ouvir o barulho da porta se abrindo.

Viu uma enfermeira adentrando pela porta de seu quarto, com uma bandeja em suas mãos. Depositou a bandeja em seu colo, e ficou fitando parada.

-O que, que você quer?- disse ele seco, ainda sem desviar o olhar da janela. As palavras ecoaram pelo local fazendo com que a mulher se estremecesse.

-N-n-nada... Gomen nasai! – gaguejou ela que tratou logo de fazer uma reverencia e sair rapidamente do local.

Ele deu um suspiro. Sabia que issu ia acontecer com grande freqüência assim que saísse do hospital... Que ia ser o centro das atenções. Afinal, ele era o ultimo herdeiro dos uchihas, e pra completar o mais recente traidor de konoha...

Seus pensamentos foram quebrados, ao ouvir novamente o barulho da porta se abrindo. Achara que era novamente a enfermeira que deveria ter esquecido algo. Viu que estava errado ao ver que a pessoa que adentrava em seu quarto era uma loira.

-Ohayou,sasuke-san!- falou a hokage sorrindo. Ele apenas acenou com a cabeça, logo em seguida pegando o prato que a enfermeira deixou. Tsunade pegou uma prancheta a qual ficava ao pé da cama do moreno. –parece que esta tudo okay com vc... não teve nem uma fratura e nem um ferimento grave.- ele apenas a fitava, ainda comendo,sem dizer uma palavra.

A loira assumiu um semblante serio.

-Eu vou ser direta. Eu e o conselho conversamos, e apesar de ter sido contra a vontade do conselho, resolveram dar uma chance pra vc, deixando-o ficar na vila. – ele desviou seu olhar para algum ponto em seu lençol branco. Ela não esperou que ele respondesse e continuou. – Bem,agora eh vc que decide. Tenhu certeza que ira tomar a decisão certa...

Ele continuava cabisbaixo, fazendo com que o cabelo caisse sobre seus olhos negros, cobrindo-os. A lembrança do time 7 pairava em sua mente. _Qual seria a decisão certa?_A Hokage se virou e caminhou em direção ate a porta, abrindo-a.

-vc irá receber alta amanha... Espero que ate lá tenha a sua resposta!- Disse ela sem fazer nem um esforço para se virar. Ainda fez a menção de colocar o pé direito no corredor. Quando uma voz impediu de que ela saísse do lugar onde estava.

-Eu... –sua voz soou tão fraca que parecia mais um sussurro. –eu... Vou ficar.

-Okaerinasai... – um fino sorriso apareceu em seus lábios. Logo depois ela saiu do quarto,deixando um uchiha pensativo.

"_Será que essa foi à decisão certa? Ficar..." _seu olhar voltara para a janela. Observou que agora a chuva começava a cair cada vez mais forte. Certa ou não, era a decisão que tinha tomado, e era a qual pretendia seguir...

... Por enquanto.

* * *

Uma garota corria apressadamente pelas ruas encharcadas de konoha. Procurava um lugar pra se "esconder" da chuva, quando avistou o ichikaru ramen quase vazio. Apesar de todos esses anos, o ichikaru parecia não ter mudado nada, continuava o mesmo de sempre...

Entrou no local sem nem notar a presença de um garoto que permanecia sentado.

-Sabia, que vc se molha mais correndo,do que andando?- a voz arrastada ecoou por todo o local. A loira pareceu estremecer por um momento. Sabia muito bem quem era o dono daquela voz arrastada...

-S-shikamaru? – se virou lentamente para trás,encontrando os seus olhos.

-Que foi?Parece que viu um fantasma...

-N-não. Não eh nada... – disse ino indo se sentar ao lado dele. – sua mãe me pediu para que entregasse isso a vc... –disse ela esticando um envelope pra ele, sem olhar diretamente nos olhos do garoto.

-Hãn?... Ahh,Arigatou! –quando ele foi pegar o envelope às mãos dos dois se encontraram, e por uma fração de segundos os seus olhos também.

Seus batimentos começaram a acelerar. Droga, o que era isso que sentia quando estava junto a ela?Seus pensamentos foram quebrados, quando o nara percebeu que sua mão ainda estava tocando a dela.Soltou rapidamente a mão dela pegando o envelope antes. Mais não deixou de notar a face rubra na pele alva da garota.

Desviou o seu olhar da loira,para o envelope a sua mão.

Logo seu semblante confuso e rubro passou pra um semblante serio. A loira percebeu, e ignorando o acontecimento recente, se aproximou mais dele esticando o pescoço por cima do papel pra ler.

-Que foiii?O que tah escrito?

-Mais como vc eh curiosa ein?- disse ele revirando os olhos, e soltando uma risada. Ela deu um olhar mortal, fazendo com que ele parasse de rir na mesma hora. – É da Tsunade-sama avisando que o kage irá chegar hoje no final da tarde, e que eu terei que comparecer lá no escritório dela, neste horário...

-Aqui tah o ramen que vc pediu. –disse o tio, colocando o ramen em cima do balcão (**N/A:**bem aquilo eh um balcão neh?õ.Ô),interrompendo ambos.

-Eu também quero um ramen –disse a yamanaka com um sorriso no rosto. Seus olhos azuis carregavam um brilho, fazendo com que se tornasse mais bonito do que jah era. – de porco!(**N/A:** Naum foi arriando com a ino tah?Hohoho ;D)

O nara se virou,começando a comer o seu ramen,sem desviar o olhar da yamanaka. A loira não deixou de notar o olhar do moreno sobre ela. Será que tinha algo de errado com ela, pra ele tah olhando-a daquele jeito?

-que foi? – perguntou ela com um olhar confuso. Concerteza tinha algo de errado...

-Nada... tava pensando... Nunca mais a gente veio aqui... Digo, eu, você o chouji... –disse ele olhando pra frente agora.

-É mesmo... não tinha pensando nisso... Eu acho que desde que vc virou chuunin, o nosso time tah mais distante... –disse ela com um semblante triste.

-Tem razão... Eu tenhu saudades de vc... – ela arregalou os olhos. – e do nosso time junto. –disse ele,que jah tinha acabado de comer o ramen(**N/A:**rápido,não? Será que o shika eh o flash yellow de konoha?),e agora passava os braços por trás da cabeça.

-Eu também... Aqui aconteceram tantas coisas... –disse ela passando a vista por todo o local.

-Seu ramen,Senhorita yamanaka. –disse o tio com um sorriso enfeitando seu rosto.

-É,vc tem razão... mais ate que cuidar de criança eh menos problemático que conviver com vc... –disse o nara de olhos fechados.

Se ele tivesse de olhos abertos, ele veria o fogo que transparecia nos olhos da loira.

-NANII?O QUE VC DISSE NARA SHIKAMARU?- gritou ela irritada,logo se levantando e colocando suas mãos na cintura.

-começou... -murmurou ele, com um sorriso formando em seus lábios. Colocou os dedos no ouvido pra não escutar as reclamações de sua companheira. As pessoas que passavam nas ruas, olhavam com um semblante assustado para dentro do estabelecimento e tratando de passar pelo o local o mais rápido possível (**N/A:** se fosse eu, ficava pra ver o barraco...).

-Srta. Yamanaka,yamette,onegai... tah espantando meus clientes... –dizia o tio que mantinha uma gota na sua cabeça e fazia de tudo pra que a loira parasse de chamar atenção daquele jeito e assustar os clientes dele.

-Gomen nasai,tio(**N/A: **eu realmente naum sei o nome desse desgrçado...)... –disse ela se sentando novamente na cadeira e começando a comer o ramen.

Silencio.

Um silencio profundo reinou sobre eles. Profundo e incomodo.

"_bem... eu acho, que eh agora... afinal soh tah eu e ela... e alem do que,não custa nada tentar... melhor do que ficar nessa frescura."_ Pensava ele que olhava seriamente para ela. Ela o olhava de esguelha,apesar de fingir que não estava vendo ele olhar pra ela.

Droga... tinha que falar logo... se não agora,não iria conseguir depois...

-Shikamaru!-Ino!(**N/A:**issu foi uma tentativa falhada de mostrar que os dois falaram ao mesmo tempo.)-Os dois se pronunciaram ao mesmo tempo.

-Eu quero dizer uma coisa. –disse os dois ao mesmo tempo novamente. Os dois se entreolharam. O nara vendo que eles não iriam sair dali se continuassem assim, fez um sinal como se dissesse pra ela falar primeiro. Ino concordou com a cabeça e começou a falar.

-É que eu... –abaixou a cabeça. – e-eu queria dizer que-

-Shikamaru-sama?- disse um shinobi com aproximadamente 30 anos(**N/A:**Ele tem 24 mais como a minha fic se passa 5 anos depois,então ele ta com 29...). Tinha cabelos longos e pretos, e usava um tipo de "faixa" atravessada em seu rosto (**N/A:**reitaaa Hohoho D).

-Kotetsu-san... –murmurou ele desanimado. Parecia um pouco irritado pelo interrompimento(**N/A:**O.O), mais não demonstrou isso.

-Gomen por interromper vcs... É que a tsunade-sama esta lhe chamando...

-Entendo... –disse ele se levantando. Se virou pra ino,que ainda continuava de cabeça baixa, abriu a boca pra falar algo mais logo fechou. Virou-se novamente e murmurou um "Já ne" e saiu junto com kotetsu.

"_Eu não acredito que quase eu ia me declarando..." _pensava ela,fitando o chão. _"queria saber o que ele queria dizer..."_

**OO'**

**OO'**

**OO'**

Pulavam por entre os telhados, um pouco atrás do chuunin, seus pensamentos estavam concentrados em apenas uma coisa. Ou melhor, em uma loira.

"_É que eu... e-eu queria dizer que..."_

A voz da loira ainda ecoava em sua mente. O que será que ela queria dizer com isso?

* * *

Dois shinobis treinavam num meio de um aglomerado de arvores, um pouco distante da vila.

A kunoichi deu um salto, com as mãos em formato de X e com três kunais em cada uma. Lançou-as em direção a um garoto de orbes perolas que facilmente desviou-as.

A chuva continuava a cair, e ambos estavam começando a ficar encharcados, mais pareciam ignorar o fato.

Tenten foi pra cima de neji com toda velocidade e rapidamente fez um selo com as mãos, aparecendo outro clone dela. Cada uma carregava uma kunai na mão. Deram mais um salto, e agora um de cada lado, lançou a kunai em direção ao shinobi.

O hyuuga foi acertado por uma das kunais. Onde logo apareceu uma cortina de fumaça e uma madeira surgiu em seu lugar. _"Kawarimin... kuso!"_ pensava a morena enquanto girava em torno do local onde estava a procura do hyuuga.

Algumas kunais vieram de dentro da floresta. Ela desviou todas as kunais, com certa dificuldade, pois já estava cansada. Uma das kunais acertou seu clone, fazendo com que ele (o clone) desaparecesse. Ela caiu no chão de joelhos, ofegante. Seus cabelos estavam totalmentes encharcados e seus coques estavam desarrumados. Ele saiu detrás de uma arvore, aparecendo na frente dela.

-acho melhor a gente parar por hoje. –disse o hyuuga friamente. 5 anos se passaram e ele não havia mudado nada. Continuava com a mesma frieza de sempre. Mais apesar disso, a convivência com ele todo esse tempo, soh fez ter certeza dos seus sentimentos pelos hyuuga...

-H-hai. –ela se levantou e pegou suas kunais que estavam espalhadas pelo chão. O chuunin apenas a seguia com seus orbes, provavelmente a esperando. Ambos ainda na chuva. –vamos?Se a gente continuar na chuva,vamos acabar gripando... –disse ela dando um de seus sorrisos animados.

Porque será que se sentia tão bem quando via o sorriso da garota exposto no rosto dela?Apesar de nunca ter dito nada, muito menos demonstrado, adorava quando a mitashi sorria...

**OO'**

**OO'**

**OO'**

A chuva parecia aumentar cada vez mais.

Foram correndo juntos ate a vila. Foi quando, entraram em uma loja, qualquer para esperar a chuva passar. Ambos estavam totalmente encharcados. A roupa da morena estava completamente molhada, detalhando cada curva de seu corpo, as quais não eram poucas. Sem contar que tava tão molhada que dava pra ver o top que ela usava por debaixo da blusa.

O moreno apesar de querer desviar os olhos, por mais que tentasse não conseguia. Afinal, ele era homem...

Tenten soltou os cabelos para ajeitar os coques que estavam desarrumados. O cabelo "descia" por cima dos ombros da garota, em câmera lenta nos olhos perolados. Olhava fixamente pra ela. O jeito que ela ajeitava os coques, a delicadeza da mesma. Ela simplesmente era...

-perfeita... -murmurou ele pra si mesmo.

-Nani?- perguntou ela que agora, não ajeitava mais seus coques, e tinha um semblante confuso na sua face. Foi quando ele notou que ela tinha ouvido o que disse. Balançou a cabeça pra afastar "esses" pensamentos. Droga, o que estava acontecendo com ele?

-Nada... A chuva parou,vamos?- disse ele saindo, sem ao menos esperar a resposta da morena. Ela deu um suspiro. O que ele quis dizer com aquilo? Do que ele estava falando?Pegou suas coisas e saiu logo em seguida atrás dele.

Amanha seria mais um dia longo de treinamento. Mais isso não era ruim, pelo contrario... Pelo menos poderiam desfrutar desse tempo juntos...

Pelo menos era o que ela achava...

* * *

A loira seguia seus dois irmãos mais novos,enquanto eles adentravam no grande escritório a sua frente. O local estava cheio de gente. Parecia um grande congestionamento de pessoas (**N/A:** issu realmente foi estranhu...),onde todas elas estavam ocupadas com alguma coisa.

Foi quando os olhos verdes da sabaku pairaram sobre uma mulher que vinha,praticamente correndo, em direção aos sabakus.

-Gaara-sama,Temari,kankurou-sama. Sejam bem vindos... –disse a morena. Os três não falaram nada a não ser um aceno, em forma de comprimento, com a cabeça. –A hokage esta esperando vcs,no escritório dela.- disse ela com um sorriso em seu rosto. –Kotetsu!- chamou ela se virando,para um rapaz com uma faixa sobre o rosto, o qual carregava pilha e mais pilhas de papeis.

Ele colocou os papeis sobre a mesa mais próxima dele e foi ate a morena.

-Hai?

-Tsunade-sama pediu para que vc fosse chamar o shikamaru... – ele apenas acenou um sim com a cabeça e tratou logo de sumir da vista deles. Shizune se virou para os tres e pediu para que eles a acompanhassem. Sem dizer absolutamente nada, eles a seguiram.

**OO'**

**OO'**

**OO'**

Shizune bateu na porta, e sem esperar resposta foi logo adentrando no escritório da loira. Temari pensou ter avistado a loira guardar alguma coisa dentro da gaveta da escrivaninha. Também não deixou de notar uma veia saltitando em sua testa.

Mais essa logo desapareceu ao ver o motivo da entrada repentina da sua subordinada.

- Gaara-sama,temari,kankurou-sama podem se sentar. –disse ela apontando pra as duas cadeiras de frente a sua. Virou-se para shizune que ainda continuava na porta. – Por favor, shizune chame o shikamaru pra mim...

-Eu jah mandei o kotetsu buscar ele...

-Arigatou. – depois do agradecimento da hokage, shizune acenou com a cabeça e saiu da sala. A hokage se sentou na cadeira e começou a falar. – Bem, vcs estão aqui para assinar a aliança de konoha com suna... Mas devido aos acontecimentos recentes vamos ter que adiar o festival...

-issu significa que nos teremos que passar mais tempo em konoha,neh?- perguntou o moreno que estava sentado ao lado da cadeira do kage.

-Exato.

- Vamos precisar ficar aqui por quanto tempo?- perguntou temari,se pronunciando pela primeira vez.

-Uma semana, mais ou menos. –disse a loira, voltando-se para o kage novamente. – Agora vamos tratar dos papeis... – disse a loira pegando uma pasta azul que estava em cima de sua escrivaninha.

**OO'**

**OO'**

**OO'**

-Soh tem esse papeis não eh? –pronunciou o kage assinando um ultimo papel e "empurrando" para a hokage.

-Eh soh. – disse tsunade pegando a pasta e assinando também. Foi quando a porta abriu de repente, todos olharam em direção a mesma.

Dois shinobis adentraram por ela. Um deles era o mesmo garoto da faixa que a havia falado com shizune outrora. O outro era um moreno, que tinha um mini-rabo de cavalo e carregava uma expressão cansada.

-Vc chegou na hora certa shikamaru. – falou a hokage,assim que o viu entrando. Ele se aproximou da mesa, ficando lado a lado da sabaku,que o olhava de esguelha.- Quero que vc leve eles ate onde eles irão ficar...

-Nos vamos ficar onde?- perguntou o moreno, com um semblante curioso.

-Na minha casa... – respondeu o nara,com a sua voz arrastada de sempre. Temari revirou os olhos. "_Droga,isso não pode ser verdade..." . _Ainda fitava o nada, incrédula. Não, podia ser verdade... "_Issu realmente vai ser problemático... como o nara diz...". _

A hokage continuou contando os detalhes do festival,enquanto os shinobis a sua frente apenas a escutava...

**TBC**...

* * *

**Vamos as reviews:**

**Oul-chan****: XDDD que bom que vc gostou... desculpa a demora... sabe como eh a preguiça neh?tou parecendo o shika... mais entaum espero que goste desse cap lol.!**

**Sakura Soryu**** : usahasuhsauhs eh vai ser sasuxsaku... agora quanto ao shikaxinoxtema vai ser um triangulo lol. XD espero que continue acompanhando lol. **

**Godddess-chan : Vlw pelo conselho... eu realmente tento fazer issu... Vou tentar diminuir... lol. Agora quanto a ino... eh soh esperar pra ver... XD(rimou?õô)**

**S2 Ino-chan S2**** : O naruto naum vai ser excluído... mais eu agora eu sei o que fazer com ele... mais se bem que... lol x**

**AngelZinha****Vlw pela review... espero que goste desse cap lol. **

**Thalita : Vlwww pela review XD... espero que goste desse cap lol!**

**N/a: **Gomen a demora... ahhh godddess-chan, desculpe dessa vez naum deu pra revisar o cap direito... mais eu juro que na próxima vez eu reviso direito okay?

Sim,sim amanha eh o niver da jéssica... Quero dedicar esse cap a ela... lol eh que eu naum sei se amanha vai da pra postar uma oneshot... então pro preucaçao... lol 8D!

DD Konban wa e naum esqueçam de deixar reviews... o.o'

Kissus

X!


End file.
